villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
BlackWarGreymon
BlackWarGreymon is one of the major antagonists later supporting protagonist in the anime Digimon Adventure 02. In the Japanese version, BlackWarGreymon is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama who voiced Hiei, Viral and the Tachibana alias of Kuniteru Emoto. In the English version, BlackWarGreymon is voiced by Steven Jay Blum who voiced a wide range of villains including Mitsuo Yamaki, Megidramon, Beetlemon's Shadow, Orochimaru, Hakaider, Ghosfreak, Vilgax (from the original Ben 10 series), Lord Darcia III, Starscream (from Transformer Prime) and Darkscream (from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon)). Appearance BlackWarGreymon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an dark version of WarGreymon (essentially, an evil twin). Unlike his counterpart, BlackWarGreymon doesn't have the Crest of Courage on his wings/shield. Biography Creation BlackWarGreymon first appeared when he was created by Arukenimon. He was created by Arukenimon's Spirit Needle attack, and 100 Control Spires. But after he easily defeated the DigiDestined, BlackWarGreymon refused to obey Arukenimon nor Mummymon's orders. BlackWarGreymon's first goal was to find a powerful adversary, then his second goal was to destroy the Destiny Stones in order to find out his true nature. Finding Meaning After BlackWarGreymon betraying Arukenimon and Mummymon, Arukenimon created an army of Mammothmon from 200 Control Spires to attack BlackWarGreymon. Despite this, BlackWarGreymon was able to kill them all. During the fight, BlackWarGreymon spotted a flower. For unknown reason, he decided to protect it when one of the Mammothmon was about to step on it. After killing all the Mammothmon, BlackWarGreymon questioned why he protected the flower. Sadly, BlackWarGreymon eventually stepped on the flower as he considers it meaningless. Shortly after, BlackWarGreymon encountered Agumon and had a conversation about trying to tell BlackWarGreymon that he must have a heart. During all of this, Paildramon, Silphymon, and Ankylomon were fighting Knightmon that was created using several Control Spires. Knightmon attempted to destroy the Destiny Stone. When the Destiny Stone was almost destroyed, BlackWarGreymon felt pain and flew towards the first Destiny Stone. As soon as he arrives, BlackWarGreymon killed Knightmon and destroyed the first Destiny Stone. Doing so caused temporal disruption throughout the Digital World. After BlackWarGreymon destroyed the second Destiny Stone, BlackWarGreymon disappeared. Yolei encountered a shadowy version of BlackWarGreymon, along with a few other Digmon including; and Apemon, and Musyamon. Eventually, BlackWarGreymon returned to the Digital World, continuing his search for the remaining Destiny Stones. While finding the third Destiny Stone, Paildramon and Silphymon attempted to fight back, but BlackWarGreymon was too powerful. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon, and confront BlackWarGreymon, and much like the others Angemon proved to be no match. Angemon then Digivolved again to MagnaAngemon and confronted BlackWarGreymon. MagnaAngemon attempts to imprison BlackWarGreymon in the Gate Of Destiny, but BlackWarGreymon quickly avoids the gate and destroys the third Destiny Stone. After destroying the third Destiny Stone, BlackWarGreymon spotted a strange looking figure inside the energy. He assumed that that was the opponent he's been searching for. But the figure disappeared before BlackWarGreymon could fight him. So BlackWarGreymon flew off to find and destroy another Destiny Stone. During some time, BlackWarGreymon destroyed two more Destiny Stones, and much like before, he encountered the strange figure. BlackWarGreymon demanded the figure to fight him, but it ended up disappearing. While Ikakkumon, Submarimon, MegaSeadramon, and several Dolphmon were guarding the sixth Destiny Stone, they launched their assault attacks on BlackWarGreymon, as well as Paildramon, Silphymon, and Angemon's combined attacks against him. Cody even tries to convince BlackWarGreymon that he has a heart and refuses to fight him, but BlackWarGreymon didn't listen and destroyed the sixth Destiny Stone. After T.K. and Cody became great friends, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon to help out Paildramon and Silphymon defeat BlackWarGreymon. However, they were only able to injure him BlackWarGreymon, as the latter soon proved to be more than a match for Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon, despite him being in an injured state, he most definitely would have destroy the last Destiny Stone (if Azulongmon did not appear as BlackWarGreymon wanted). Azulongmon was freed and revealed himself. BlackWarGreymon wanted to fight this powerful Digimon, but Azulongmon convinced him that fighting is not the answer. BlackWarGreymon disappeared into a black hole. BlackWarGreymon's Return and Revenge Later, BlackWarGreymon returned to the Real World for revenge, as well as figure out his origins. He managed to put the pieces together and found out that his true creator was from the Real World, and thus, he belongs to the Real World. Tai Warp-Digivolved Agumon to WarGreymon to come face to face with BlackWarGreymon, who then engaged his evil twin in battle, which was a total stalemate. Imperialdramon even intervened, Despite the combined powers of Imperialdramon and WarGreymon, there fight with BlackWarGreymon ended in a draw. After the battle was over, BlackWarGreymon redeems himself after coming to his senses. While Chikara Hido tries to make Oikawa come back to his senses, BlackWarGreymon confronts Yukio Oikawa, and the Yukio Oikawa possessed Myotismon was about to kill Cody’s grandfather, Chikara Hida, but BlackWarGreymon took the fatal attack himself, saving his life, and now discovers that Myotismon was actually controlling Oikawa like a puppet. With a little time left to live, BlackWarGreymon sacrifices his life to seal the Highton New Terrance gate to the Digital World to prevent Myotismon from entering the Digital World at that point. Attacks *'Terra Destroyer': Similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force, except he creates negative energy, concentrates in one spot, then fires it. *'Black Tornado': Similar to WarGreymon's Great Tornado, he begins to spin, becomes a tornado, and rushes at his enemy. Profile A Virus-attributed WarGreymon who is feared as the "Jet-Black Dragon Warrior". He is the true opposite of WarGreymon, a member of the "Virus Busters" who exists to serve under "Justice", and thus has a warped creed and principles. This Digimon doesn't consider vulgar beings of the same Virus attribute his allies because he hates unfairness and the mean-hearted. It's a mystery as to how he became a Virus counterpart, and the Crest of Courage that was once carved onto the "Brave Shield" his back is equipped with has vanished. His special attack of "Terra Destroyer" is virtually the exact same as WarGreymon's "Terra Force", but with one large difference; he centralizes all the "negative emotions" that exist in the world, then fires it at the enemy. Gallery BlackWarGreymon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon The Birth of BlackWarGreymon.jpg|The birth of BlackWarGreymon. Yolei spotting BlackWarGreymon.jpg BlackWarGreymon with Agumon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon talking to Agumon. BlackWarGreymon confronting Angemon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon seizes Angemon. 40.jpg|MagnaAngemon faces BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon confronting DNA Digimon Trio.jpg|Paildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon confronting BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon defeated.jpg|BlackWarGreymon after he was overpowered and defeated. BlackWarGreymon with Azulongmon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon talking to Azulongmon. BlackWarGreymon confronting WarGreymon.jpg|WarGreymon vs. his evil twin/doppelgänger, BlackWarGreymon. Deul of WarGreymons.jpg BlackWarGreymon dying.jpg|BlackWarGreymon’s moments before sacrificing himself. BlackWarGreymon's scarifice.jpg|In memory of BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer AttackAnimation.png|"Terra Destroyer!!". BlackWarGreymon strikes Aquilamon.png Trivia *BlackWarGreymon's previous Digimon form can be either, SkullGreymon, MetalTyrannomon, BlackMetalGreymon, or BlackGreymon *BlackWarGreymon's rookie form is BlackAgumon. *BlackWarGreymon's champion form is BlackGreymon, DarkTyrannomon and Tyrannomon. *BlackWarGreymon can digivolve into Omnimon Zwart. *On WatchMojo.com’s Top 10 Digimon Villains, BlackWarGreymon was listed as #7. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Titular Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Dragons Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Hybrids Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Destroyers Category:Rogues Category:Supervillains Category:Cataclysm Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Paranormal Category:Mongers Category:Enforcer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monsters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Suicidal Category:Insecure